gohfandomcom-20200214-history
SPC02
is the second episode of Sweet Pretty Cure and the second of the special Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses on Rei as she transforms into Cure Minto for the first time. Plot Peach explains why she came to Naru's world. Her kingdom, Sweet Kingdom was attacked by an evil group named Sourvat. They aim to make people fall into despair. To do that, they need the Sweet Tiara. That would allow them to create despair on Earth. The princess who was trying to stop them was put into a deep sleep but before that could happen, she sent the crown to the human world. She asked Peach to gather the Sweet Charms and the legendary warriors Pretty Cure and then she fell asleep. After listening to that story, Naru decided to help Peach, stating she would love to see Peach and the citizens of the Sweet Kingdom smile. This leaves Peach very happy. The next day after school, Naru and Peach are discussing on how to gather the rest of the members as well as deal with the enemy. As they are talking, Naru accidently runs into a girl who is caring groceries which causes the groceries to be knocked onto the ground. The girl tells Naru to watch where she walks. Naru notices the girls looks while the girl is yelling. Naru tries to help pick up the groceries but the girl states it's fine and to just go away. The girl, after picking up the groceries leaves. Peach asks if Naru is okay when Naru states she thinks the girl is beautiful. Naru follows the girl while Peach complains about why is Naru is doing this. Naru states she wants to apologize to the girl after what happened but Peach still doesn't understand. Naru follows the girl to the local Church which she enters and Naru thinks she might live there. Naru decides to enter much to Peach's horror. Naru tells Peach to be quiet while she enters. Naru opens the door quietly and sees the girl prying. Naru enters and shuts the door. The girl notices the noise but does not turn around. Naru tries to walk toward her when the girl quickly turns around and throws a sharp stick which Naru dodges quickly. The girl is surprised to see the girl from before here. Rei apologizes to Naru, saying she thought Naru was a demon. Naru, a little shaken, says its fine since she shouldn't have snuck in. Rei asks why she came to which Naru replies by saying she wanted to apologize after what happened. Rei says it's fine and says she has another reason as well. Naru slightly embarrassed, says yes and because she thinks she is beautiful, which causes Rei to blush. Naru asks if Rei lives here to which she says yes. Rei works here because her parents own the Church. Naru asks if they are home and Rei says no because they are travelling. Naru asks if there is anyone else. Rei says no since she lives alone. Naru asks if its lonely but Rei says she is not since she is used to it. Naru notices there is school uniforms and asks if she goes to Magti Private Academy and Rei states cause if the privacy and that fact that only one student is in a classroom. Naru is sad because Rei seems lonely but Rei states it's fine because she is an outcast. Naru asks why and Rei states because she can sense the past present and the future. Peach then starts shouting and Naru annoyed goes into a corner and tells Peach not to shout in front of other people. Peach states she feels a weird aura around Rei and Naru states it means she is the enemy or a comrade. Peach nods in agreement and Rei asks what's wrong and Naru states that nothing is wrong. Rei asks her to leave and Naru asks why. Rei states because she likes to be alone. Naru leaves wondering if Rei might be the next member. Rei while praying says she feels something bad is going to happen. The next day, Rei is out shopping. As Rei wonders what is going to happen that is bad she hears a scream and a loud crash. Rei notices a large Dornat is attacking the town. She sees a girl trip and about to get hit by the monster. Rei runs and grabs the girl. The girl is ok and after her mum comes, she leaves. Rei tries to run away from the monster but she twists her ankle while rescuing the girl. Naru and Peach are running toward the crash and see the Dornat. Naru sees Rei and sees she is in trouble. Naru knows to transform but Peach says she can't because Rei might see her and Rei might get involved. Naru says she has to because Rei is her friend. Peach nods and says yes. Naru runs in front of Rei and Rei tells her to run. Kishu appears and says to get them both. Naru explains she will help Rei so Naru then transforms into Cure Sweet. Rei is surprised by Naru's transformation. Sweet starts to fight the Dornat and uses her Sweet Impact to damage it. Rei stares in awe at Sweet fighting. Peach shouts at Sweet that she can do it which causes Rei to be shocked after seeing Peach talk. Using Sweet Punch and Sweet Kick on the Dornat, Sweet tries her finishing move, Sweet Sugar but she misses. Sweet tries again but nothing happens due to using all her energy the first time. Sweet gets hit by the Dornat and Kishu says to give up. Sweet says never because she says the most important thing to do even in bad situations is never give up and keep smiling until the end because it gives you the strength to keep going. Kishu says its useless because people will still despair. Rei then remembers the time her grandpa before he died of aids that when Rei was sad that he was dying. Kishu tells the Dornat to finish Sweet off. Just as the Dornat was about to finish Sweet off, Rei ran in front of Sweet to protect her. Sweet asks why since Rei was injured. Rei states because Sweet is her best friend and even if she's injured she will never give up and protect her. Kishu says its foolish to do that but Rei says it's not because even if the situation is bad she will keep trying and smiling until the very end. Suddenly the Minto Charm starts glowing due to Rei's determination. Peach realizes she is the chosen one. Peach gets a Sweet Bottle and throws it and the Sweet Charm to Rei. Peach tells her to transform by shouting "Pretty Cure Super Minto Make Up". Rei knowing what she has to do now, shouts it out and the Sweet Bottle is filled with purple liquid. Suddenly, Rei is in different clothes and saying "Spicy and cold! Cure Minto!". Minto is surprised of what she is wearing and saying. Sweet is amazed that Rei is the next member. Kishu surprised, tells the Dornat to attack Minto. The Dornat fires a beam and Minto uses Minto Barrier to protect her and Sweet. It bounces off the shield and lands near Peach which knocks her down and causes the Sweet Bottle and the Ichigo Charm to be sent flying. Minto explains she will never let the Dornat or Kishu hurt anyone she loves any more. Minto uses her finishing move Pretty Cure Minto Crunch which hits it and purifies the Dornat. Kishu says it is not the end and leaves. Sweet and Minto go back to their civilian forms and Naru explains in happiness that Rei is a Pretty Cure. Rei says she will help her because Naru is sweet and kind. Then a Blueberry Pie Sweet Charm falls from the sky. Just as the two were about to celebrate, Peach runs up to them and states the third Sweet Bottle and Ichigo Sweet Charm is gone. In another part of town, a girl is seen walking home near a strawberry field. Category:Episodes Category:Sweet Pretty Cure Category:Sweet Pretty Cure episodes Category:User:L44486e Category:L44486eEpisodes